Active matrix arrays, typically consisting of arrays of transistors, provide access to a large number of electronic elements. These arrays typically address high density light emitting elements such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. These active matrix arrays used to access the lighting elements have been made thin to facilitate flat panel displays. Active matrix addressing can also control electronic elements actuated by high voltages. High voltage applications typically involve some type of electrical isolation between control and output circuits.
In one previous approach, set out in US Patent Publication No, 20160351584, that system addresses the backplane from one side and the actuation and sensing for the result of actuation occurs from the other side. The backplane provides light pattern separation between front and back. However, some situations benefit from actuation and sensing from the addressing side as well.